


Stars

by alienspronkles



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, F/F, FBI, Hunters, M/M, Profiler - Freeform, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Criminal Minds x Supernatural CrossoverSam and Dean Winchester were raised hunters by their father after their mother was killed by a demon. They often pretend to be FBI or police or whatever they need to be to solve cases.One day, they work a case in a small town, and run into the real FBI; the BAU.Mainly focused on Sam and Reid, background Destiel, subtle Jemily⚠️ Trigger Warning ⚠️AbuseAlcohol useAnxietyDepressionKidnappingSuicidal thoughts and attempts
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night 

"Garth? Listen, ya idjit," Bobby said over the phone as he rubbed his eyes. "Not me the FBI, the real FBI. How are you still alive?"

Bobby hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He heard the phone ring again and grabbed it, smiling. 

"Hey, Jody," Bobby said. 

"Hey, Bobby. I have that book I borrowed from you," Jody said. "I'm gonna drop it off in a few minutes. I'm nearby."

"Alright. I'll see you here," Bobby said. 

Bobby hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes again before grabbing a beer from the fridge. He leaned against the counter before going to take a sip but hearing a knock at the door. 

"Damn, that was fast, Jody," Bobby said as he set the beer down and went over to answer the door, seeing two little kids in baggy clothes standing there awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"It's us, Bobby! It's Sam and Dean!"

"Boys?" Bobby asked as they went inside. "How in the hell-"

"Blame Dean!" Sam said with a glare. 

"Me? Like this is my fault?" Dean asked with a glare. 

"It's completely your fault!" Sam yelled as he glared at Dean. "You pissed off the witch and she cast a final spell before she died. And we can't fix this!"

"We'll fix this!" Dean said before looking at Bobby. "Right, Bobby?"

"I need a beer," Bobby said as he went to grab his beer. 

"Can I have one?" Dean asked. 

"No," Bobby said blankly, Sam laughing. "You're like five, dumbass. At least wait till your double digits."

"I'm not staying like this forever," Dean said with a glare. 

"Relax. Relax. I'll find something to fix this," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. "Have you called Cas?"

"No," Dean mumbled. 

"Why not?" Bobby asked. 

"Because he's just gonna make fun of me," Dean said. 

"Quit your whining," Bobby said before hearing a knock at the door. "Hold on."

Bobby made his way over to the door and answered it, freezing when he saw someone standing there. 

"Jody," Bobby said. 

"Hey, Bobby," Jody said as she came in, freezing when she saw two kids standing there. "Is this a bad time?"

"Jody. It's us," Dean said. 

"It's Sam and Dean," Sam said. 

"Does this thing usually happen? I know I'm knew to hunting but..." Jody asked, looking at Bobby awkwardly. 

"No," Bobby said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Can someone fix this?!" Dean yelled. "I'm not going through puberty again." 

"Just sit on the couch, ya idjits," Bobby said. 

Bobby rubbed his eyes again before looking in the fridge. 

"Hey, dumbasses. You're probably hungry. What do you want?" Bobby asked before turning around, seeing Sam and Dean asleep on the couch. 

Bobby smiled and made his way over to them, throwing a blanket over the both of them. 

"Idjits," Bobby said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked as he glared at Dean. 

"Because you were gonna yell at me just like you are now," Dean said with a glare, standing on the couch to try and see Cas at eye level but failing. 

"Does this usually happen?" Jack asked, looking at Dean. 

"No," Bobby said blankly as he closed the book in front of him on the desk. "Balls! I can't find anything."

"Have you tried spells that remove curses?" Castiel asked. 

"Boy. I ain't an idiot," Bobby said blankly. "That was the first thing I tried. Nothing is working. No spell I can find is powerful enough." 

"What if I try something?" Jack asked. "I know I don't have much control over my powers but I can still try...right?" 

"Be my guest," Bobby said blankly before taking a sip of the beer next to him. 

"Are you gonna fry my brain?" Dean asked. 

"I hope not," Jack said awkwardly, Dean glaring. 

Jack hesitantly walked over to Dean and touched his forehead, the room filling with light before it faded. 

"Dude!" Dean said as he quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Where are my clothes?!"

"You were five years old. You wouldn't fit into those clothes now that you're back to normal," Castiel said blankly. 

"At least I'm back to normal," Dean said with a glare. 

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked. 

"Nap time upstairs," Bobby said nonchalantly. 

"It's 10:30 in the morning though," Castiel said weirdly. 

"That ain't gonna stop a kid," Bobby said as he rubbed his eyes before Jack went upstairs. 

"Get me some clothes please," Dean said blankly, Castiel grabbing the duffle bag by wall and handing it to him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Castiel said awkwardly before Dean walked away. 

"So..." Bobby said, drinking the beer in his hand. 

"So what?" Castiel asked with a confused tone, tilting his head slightly. "Is something wrong?" 

"How long have you two been together?" Bobby asked, Castiel coughing. 

"Excuse me? Dean and I aren't-" Castiel said. 

"Listen, idjit. No one looks at each other like you two do unless you're in love," Bobby said blankly. "So...how long have you two been together?"

"We're not together," Castiel said. "Besides, Dean is straight."

"Boy, that's utter horse crap," Bobby said blankly, Castiel giving him a confused look. "That boy ain't straight. I've known that since he was a teenager."

Castiel gave him a sad look, Bobby handing him a beer. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Castiel asked  
as he looked at the beer bottle in his hand. 

"Drink it, dumbass. You stare at Dean constantly and he drinks beer constantly so I assume you would figure it out," Bobby said blankly. 

"I don't stare at Dean constantly," Castiel said quietly. 

"Do you know what the word constantly even means?" Bobby asked, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night 

"How are Sam and Dean doing?" Jack asked, looking up from the laptop in front of him as Castiel walked into the library. "Are they okay? I wanted to give them space. I heard that's a good thing to give someone when someone has gone through something." 

"Sam is exhausted, which I'm assuming is from the witch's spell," Castiel said. "And Dean always keeps what he's feeling to himself." 

"Why does he do that?" Jack asked. 

"Because Dean is a dumbass," Castiel said blankly, Jack nodding. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to find a case," Jack said with a smile as he went back to the laptop. "And I think I found one."

"What's the case?" Castiel asked as he walked over and sat next to Jack. 

"It's in a small town in Pennsylvania," Jack said. "People have been reported missing. And it's apparently way above the national average. And I just found out what the term national average means. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe a witch's spell. Or something else entirely. I'll get Sam and Dean's opinions on the subject tomorrow," Castiel said. 

"I'll do some research like Sam does," Jack said with a smile. 

"And I'll go check on Dean," Castiel said before getting up. 

Castiel walked through the bunker hallway and walked into Dean's room. 

"Damnit, Cas. How many times have I told you, man? Knock," Dean said as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his chest. "I was getting into pajamas." 

"My apologies," Castiel said awkwardly, still standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to check and see how you were feeling...after the witch's spell." 

"I needed a shower," Dean said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "I love the Men of Letters shower room." 

"Yes, I know," Castiel said. "You've mentioned the shower room quite a lot ever since you moved in. How are you doing?"

"Tired," Dean said. "How are you doing?"

"Um...I'm alright," Castiel said awkwardly. "Jack found a case. Or I'm assuming it's a case. I could be wrong."

"What's the case?" Dean asked tiredly as he grabbed a shirt. 

"Why do you have hot dog pajama pants?" Castiel asked with a confused tone as he looked at Dean's pants. 

"Cas. The case," Dean said blankly, changing the subject. 

"Right. Sorry," Castiel said. "My apologies."

Castiel got distracted by Dean putting on his shirt and rubbed his eyes. 

"Cas!" Dean yelled. 

"Sorry," Castiel said, blinking his eyes. "What were you asking?"

"The case that Jack found," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh. Right," Castiel said. "Jack said that there is a major increase in missing persons cases in a small town in Pennsylvania."

"Cool. Sam will look into it tomorrow," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You should get some sleep," Castiel suggested. "You look terrible." 

"You're probably right," Dean said tiredly. "But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Castiel asked. 

"Because I don't want to sleep," Dean complained. "I wanna watch tv."

Castiel walked over and touched Dean's forehead, him collapsing on the bed unconscious. 

"Dumbass," Castiel said, rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday afternoon 

"Cas and I will go to the police station while Sam and Jack will handle questioning the last victim's sister," Dean said as he parked the car. 

"Her address is...oh, right around the corner," Sam said as he looked at his phone. "Jack and I can walk from here."

"Cool," Dean said as they got out of the car, Sam and Jack walking down the sidewalk. 

"What are our aliases this time?" Castiel asked as Dean grabbed one of the fake IDs from the car and put it in Cas' trench coat pocket. 

"Mosley and Moscone," Dean said. 

"Dean. How are you feeling?" Castiel asked as they walked up to the police station. 

"Fine," Dean said as he opened the door for Cas, who walked in before him. "I can't remember a lot from last night. I remember talking to you and then...nothing."

"I knocked you out," Castiel said nonchalantly. 

"You what?" Dean asked anxiously with a glare. 

"Hi. How can I help you?" The detective at the front desk asked. 

"FBI. Here to talk to the sheriff," Dean said, holding up his badge. 

"The sheriff's through there in his office," the detective said with a smile as she pointed to the back. 

"Thanks," Dean said as they walked into the other room. "Cas. We're not done talking about this."

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"What's wrong? You knocked me out," Dean said with a glare. 

"If the problem is that you felt that you weren't safe, I assure you that you were," Castiel said. "The bunker has warding and I was there. And I left right after you were unconscious. I wanted you to sleep after the witch's spell."

"FBI. Agents Mosley and Moscone," Dean said, holding up his badge. 

"What can I help you two with?" The sheriff asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"We're here because of the missing persons cases," Castiel said. 

"Thank god you two are finally here. This has been stressing me out so much," the sheriff said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"How many cases do you have?" Dean asked. 

"Twenty six," the sheriff said before drinking the cup of coffee in his hand, Dean rubbing his eyes. "There's no connection between the victims. They have nothing in common. They're all different races, ages, ethnicities, genders. They work in different places and live in different parts of town. There's no connection that we can find."

"Is the time the victims go missing consistent?" Castiel asked. 

"No. It's random too. One day it'll be one person. The next it'll skip a few days but three people will be gone. There's no consistency. There's no pattern. Nothing," the sheriff said. "The only thing they do have in common is that they're all never seen again."


	5. Chapter 5

Monday afternoon 

"What did you find out from the sister?" Dean asked as Sam and Jack walked into the motel room. 

"Nothing much," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "She went to visit her sister the day she went missing and saw the house was empty. And then she called the police."

"She was so sad," Jack said sadly. "I felt bad. She kept crying." 

"Her sisters missing, along with twenty five other people," Dean said. "She's gonna be sad."

"What do you think is causing this?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "But I need food to function."

"I do too actually," Sam said. 

"I can go to the victim's house and see if anything is...whatever I'm supposed to be looking for," Jack said. 

"Yes. Good. And we'll get food," Dean said. 

"Take this," Sam said as he handed Jack an E.M.F meter. "When all the lights are red, that means ghost. Make sure to turn it on first. See."

Sam turned on the E.M.F detector and then turned it off, Jack nodding. 

"Power lines have been known to deter the readings though," Castiel said. 

"Okay?" Jack said with a confused tone before leaving the motel room. 

"Aren't you going with him?" Dean asked Cas. 

"No," Castiel said. "I wanted to talk to you...alone."

"I'm gonna go to the diner we passed on the way into town and get some food anyway," Sam said. "Burgers I'm guessing,"

"And pie," Dean said with a smile, Sam rolling his eyes and leaving. 

Dean turned back to Cas and rubbed his eyes. 

"So? What's up?" Dean asked. 

"You seemed...anxious when I mentioned I knocked you out earlier," Castiel said. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Cas. I'm fine. I'm good," Dean said. 

"You reeked of anxiety, Dean. What's going on?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes before tapping his leg quickly on the floor. 

"My dad...he used to...he used to be abusive," Dean said, his breathing getting shaky. "And...he used to make me drink to get me to pass out."

"Why would he do that?" Castiel said with a concerned tone. 

"I don't know," Dean said anxiously, his eyes watering slightly. "I guess I was easier to deal with when I was unconscious." 

"Dean. I'm sorry that I made you feel anxious and uncomfortable," Castiel said. 

"No. No. It's fine," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. "You didn't know. And besides, I needed sleep. I just...I need to not have trauma."

"Dean, everything will be okay. Your father is gone. He can't hurt you anymore," Castiel reassured, grabbing Dean's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday evening 

"So no E.M.F...I think," Jack said as he stared at the device in his hand before shutting it off and putting it in his pocket. 

Jack made his way over to the window and checked outside for power lines but didn't see anything. 

"What could be causing this?" Jack asked himself. 

Jack pulled out his phone and called Sam, rocking back and forth slightly as he listened to the ringing. 

"Hey, Jack. Find anything yet?" Sam asked. 

"The E.M.F thing didn't go off...I think," Jack said awkwardly. "The lights didn't light of at all."

"Okay," Sam said. "Is there anything there that looks weird or out of place?"

"The color of the walls hurt my eyes," Jack said. 

"Why? What color are they?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"A weird of green," Jack said. "I'm sending a picture to you now." 

"Oh. Yeah. Yikes," Sam said as he looked at his phone. "Bright lime green. Not a very good color for walls." 

"There's nothing here other than ugly wall colors," Jack said. "Other than stuff you would find in a house. Nothing looks moved. It's clean. It's like she just vanished from her house."

"Are there any hex bags?" Sam asked, Jack staying silent. "Hex bags are from witches. They're like...little bags out of cloth. They have ingredients inside of them. They're usually hidden in the walls or cabinets or pockets or anywhere really." 

"I'm not seeing anything like that," Jack said as he looked around. 

"Okay. Okay," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna head back to the motel now. I'll pick you up and then we'll figure this out."

"Okay," Jack said before Sam hung up. 

Jack looked around the house before going into the kitchen. He kneeled on the floor and opened up the cabinet. 

"No hex bag," Jack said to himself as he got off the floor. 

Jack heard a creaking noise and turned around before getting startled by two guns pointed at him. 

"FBI. Don't move."

Jack froze and stared at the guns before looking at the two people pointing them. The girl had long blonde hair while the guy had short hair, which reminded him of Sam's hair a little bit. 

"Who are you?" The girl asked. 

"Um...hello, my names Jack," Jack said awkwardly, still holding his hands up. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Investigating," Jack said before the guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. 

"FBI agent...DeVille," he said before they put their guns away. 

"Sorry about that," the female said. "I'm SSA Jenifer Jareau. And that's doctor Spencer Reid." 

"I didn't know doctors could be in the FBI," Jack said as Reid handed him back his badge. 

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Reid said. 

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday evening 

"The FBI?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah. They showed up at the house and almost shot me," Jack said awkwardly. "They didn't though, which is good. Can I even get shot? I've been stabbed with an angel blade and I survived so I assume I can get shot and be fine. But I don't know."

"Let's not find that out," Castiel said. 

"I met the agents at the house. They said there's more agents on their team here that are investigating," Sam said. "They seemed...nice." 

"This is bad. This is bad," Dean said anxiously as he paced around the motel room. "The FBI is here. The real FBI."

"Why can't we pretend to be real FBI?" Jack asked with a confused tone. "We do that anyway, even though lying is bad." 

"Jack has a point," Castiel said. 

"Last time I checked, we're pretending," Dean said with a glare. "Pretending. We can fool police but not the actual FBI." 

"Our FBI aliases are backed up online," Sam said as he looked at his laptop. "And Bobby has our back with this."

"Sam-" Dean started. 

"Dean," Castiel said with a glare. "There's twenty six missing people. We can't leave. We have to figure out what's going on." 

"Fine. Fine," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "But when this goes too far, I'm pulling the plug and we're leaving. Got it?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. 

"Yes, I got it," Castiel said. 

"What does pull the plug mean?" Jack asked, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

——

"It would have been nice if we were told that more FBI agents were sent here," Rossi said. 

"Who cares if it was a mixup?" Emily said. "The more help the better."

"Emily has a point. With twenty six missing people, we could use the help," Hotch said before turning to Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack. "I'm Aaron Hotchner. That's Derek Morgan. Emily Prentiss. David Rossi. And some of you have already met JJ and Reid." 

"I'm agent Mosley," Dean said. "That's agent Moscone. That's agent Plant. And that's agent DeVille." 

"Your names are actually really interesting. Mosley and Moscone are both characters from the movie  
Midnight Run. And the name Plant is the same as the band Led Zeppelin's lead singer. And whats also cool is that the name DeVille reminds me of the devil as in Satan. And it also reminds me of Cruella de Vil from the movie 101 Dalmatians-" Reid rambled, Sam hiding his smile. 

"Reid," Morgan said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Right. Sorry," Reid said, stopping. 

"Sorry about him. He...He's smart. He does that a lot," Morgan said. 

"It's fine," Sam said with a smile, Reid smiling slightly. 

"Have you come across anything so far since you started investigating?" Hotch asked. 

"Nothing yet," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Only that twenty six people are missing," Jack said, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry bout him," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"He reminds me of Reid," Derek said, getting a few scattered and quiet laughs. 

Derek heard his phone go off and grabbed it. 

"Hey, babygirl," Derek said. 

"Hey. I heard there's more agents there. That's so cool," Garcia said. 

"They're right here next to me so behave," Derek said, Dean hiding his laugh. 

"I started running a program to see if there's anything in common that the victims have so that'll take a few hours," Garcia said.

"It's getting late anyway," Hotch said. "We should get back to the motel."

"Which motel are you staying at?" Jack asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The Blue Rose," Reid said. 

"We're staying there too," Jack said with a smile before getting a glare from Dean. "Or not..."


	8. Chapter 8

Monday night 

"Those FBI agents seemed pretty cool," Derek said as they walked down the motel hallway. "I have no idea how they convinced the bureau to let them drive that car though. It's a nice car."

"A 1967 Chevrolet Impala," Reid said. 

"I think someone was more focused on the agents than their car though," Derek said with a smirk. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. "Of course I was. We were having a conversation." 

"Someone got a crush?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"What? No," Reid said, his face getting red. "What are you talking about?" 

"I see you blushing there, genius," Derek said with a laugh. 

"I'm not blushing. I'm getting red because you're embarrassing me," Reid said. 

"Which one do you like?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"No one. No one," Reid said as he got to his room, Derek grabbing the key from his hand. 

"You do realize that we study human behavior, right?" Derek asked as he held the key away from Reid, who tried to grab it. "We all know each other well enough to tell when one of us is hiding something or lying."

"So?" Reid asked, his voice cracking slightly and him clearing his throat. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Which one?" Derek asked. "Come on. Tell me. I'm your best friend. Come on. Which one do you have a crush on?" 

"Fine. Okay. The tall one, agent Plant. Okay?" Reid said. "Happy now? Can I go to bed?"

"Have fun," Derek said with a smirk as he handed Reid back his key, who grabbed it and quickly went inside the motel room. 

Reid leaned against the door and sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight, lover boy," Derek said with a smirk from outside the door before leaving. 

Reid sighed and collapsed on the bed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He looked towards the door when he heard a knock. 

"Derek. Go to sleep," Reid said as he walked towards the door and answered it. "Oh. Agent Plant."

"Hey. So get this. I got an idea," Sam said. 

"Now?" Reid asked. 

"I can't sleep," Sam said. 

"I can't either actually," Reid said. 

"So what if the victims are being lured out of their houses?" Sam asked as he walked inside the motel room. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. 

"Like what if something or someone is luring them out of their houses and then taking them? That would explain why there's no forced entry into the house," Sam said. "It's just a thought."

"You have a good point," Reid said. "What would get you to leave your house though?"

"A loud noise outside," Sam said. "But then the neighbors would have heard."

"Someone knocking on your door would get your attention," Reid said. 

"Wouldn't you try to make noise if you were dragged from your house though?" Sam asked. "And with twenty six people, one of them would have had luck."

"Maybe the unsub had leverage," Reid suggested. "Like a gun. Or maybe pointing a gun at someone else, like a hostage." 

"How old was the youngest and oldest victims?"

"The youngest was 21 and the oldest was 45," Reid said, Sam getting a confused look. "I have an eidetic memory." 

"Cool," Sam said awkwardly. "The victims were all old enough to put up a fight. So maybe the...unsub...did have a hostage."

"Or a kid," Reid said, Sam getting a confused look. "What if the unsub has a kid and is using them to get leverage over the victims?"

"So like kidnapped a kid or like has a kid of their own?" Sam asked. 

"Has a kid. A kid who would have been kidnapped would put up a fight," Reid said before grabbing his phone. "Garcia. Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"No, Sugar. I've been here awake and one with the coffee machine. What's up? What can the doctor do for the doctor?"

"You're not a doctor though as far as I know," Reid said awkwardly, Sam hiding his smile. 

"What do you want, Smart Stuff?" Garcia asked. 

"I need you to see how many people have kids in this town," Reid said. 

"That's a lot. You gotta narrow it down for me," Garcia said. 

"The unsub most likely lives in a quiet secluded part of town," Reid said. "At least half a mile from anywhere else." 

"There's a cabin in the woods owned by a guy named Jackson River. He's a single dad. His wife...went missing after the kid was born."

"How old is the kid?" Sam asked. 

"And who are you, Hot Stuff?" Garcia asked, Sam smiling. 

"Agent Plant. Nice to meet you," Sam said. 

"Nice to meet you too. And to answer your question, he's ten years old," Garcia said. 

"Thanks Garcia," Reid said. 

"Do you want me to call the rest of the team?" Garcia asked. 

"No. It's late. Let them sleep. Agent Plant and I are just gonna check it out," Reid said. 

"Have fun. Don't let the monsters get you," Garcia said with a smile before hanging up. 

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "You sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah. Let's go check this out," Sam said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday night

"I think we have to walk from here," Reid said as he got out of the car, Sam getting out at the same time. "We have to just walk that way and we should find the house, well cabin." 

"Hey, I'm just following your lead," Sam said with a smile. "You're the one with the directions."

"And the directions say this way," Reid said as they continued walking. 

"So what was with that Garcia girl? She seems...flirty," Sam said. 

"Garcia, she's always like that," Reid said. 

"I thought she was with your friend Derek," Sam said. 

"Their relationship is mostly flirting," Reid said, Sam nodding. "Are you...in a relationship?"

"Me? No," Sam said with a smile. "Anyone I've been in a relationship with has ended up dead. Life of the job I guess. How about you? Have anyone special in your life?" 

"No. Not really. Girls don't really...like me," Reid said awkwardly. "And guys usually picked on me."

"Don't you know how to fight?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know how to do anything that requires...physical strength," Reid said awkwardly, Sam smiling. "It's amazing that I'm allowed to go in the field. They had to make acceptions for me to be here." 

"Can you shoot that gun you have?" Sam asked. 

"I can pull the trigger," Reid said awkwardly, Sam smiling. 

"I'll have to teach you how to fight and shoot one of these days," Sam said with a smile. 

"Yeah. Cool. That'll be fun," Reid said with a smile, hiding his now slightly blushing face. "Thanks, agent Plant."

"Call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam," Reid said with a smile, his face getting even more red. 

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Sam asked. 

"Read books," Reid said. 

"Me too," Sam said with a smile. "I love reading books and researching." 

"What kind of books do you like to read?" 

"Any and every kind," Sam said. 

"Me too," Reid said. "I never thought I'd meet someone who likes to read as much as I do."

"Same. My brother is more of a...not a reader," Sam said, Reid smiling. "And his...whatever you call their relationship, is usually just confused about everything. He doesn't really read. And neither does his kid."

"It's always hard finding someone that you can relate to," Reid said. 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before Reid got startled by a rustling noise. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I don't like the dark," Reid said. 

"Relax. It's just a squirrel or something," Sam said with a smile. 

"We're here," Reid said as they walked up to the cabin. 

"Someone's in there," Sam said, seeing a shadow pass by the window. 

"Jackson River. FBI," Reid said as he knocked on the door before hearing gunshots echo through the area, Sam tackling him on the ground to avoid getting shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday night 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he got out of the car and went over to Sam, along with a few BAU agents heading over. 

"We were investigating the case and I...got shot," Reid said awkwardly as he sat in the ambulance while a paramedic pulled patched him up. 

"Are you two alright?" Hotch asked. 

"I'm good," Sam said. 

"Me too," Reid said, wincing slightly. "You know, distraction helps so can someone please distract me from this?" 

"Agent Plant can definitely do that," Derek said with a smirk, Reid hiding his flustered face. 

"We didn't want to wake you all up if it was nothing," Reid said. "We just had a hunch."

"A hunch that led us to the unsub," Hotch said before looking over and seeing a kid being brought to another ambulance. "Who is that?"

"Liam River," Reid said. "The unsub's son. He had been using him to gain leverage over the victims. That's how he got them out of the house without a trace."

"How did you come up with that?" Hotch asked. 

"It was me," Sam said. "And Reid. It just popped into my head that the victims would have had to leave voluntarily for no sign of a break in to be found." 

"I hate being shot," Reid said, wincing and grabbing Sam's hand. 

"You two left before me? How did you arrive after me?" Hotch asked, seeing Emily and Rossi walking over. 

"We stopped for coffee," Emily said. 

"I'm shot and you stopped for coffee?" Reid asked. 

"It's almost midnight," Rossi said. "You woke us up. We needed coffee." 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Sam. 

"I'm fine," Reid said. 

"I was asking agent Plant," Dean said with a glare. 

"I'm fine," Sam said. 

"I bet," Dean said with a smirk, referring to Reid holding his hand and Derek also smirking. 

"Shut up," Sam said, Dean laughing. "At least I haven't been in love with my best friend for about a decade and am too much of a wuss to confess my feelings so I just stare at him in hopes of getting attention and a conversation."

Dean froze while Derek broke out in laughter, Hotch also smiling slightly. 

"It's too early for this. Or late. Whatever," Emily said before chugging the coffee in her hand. 

"You shouldn't chug coffee like that," Reid said. 

"Don't ruin coffee for me," Emily said with a glare.

"Everyone. Get some sleep," Hotch said. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll give him a ride back," Sam said, Hotch nodding and leaving. 

"So...the case is over," Reid said, still holding his hand as the paramedic finished patching up his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Too bad you won't be able to teach me how to fight...or shoot," Reid said awkwardly. 

"I'll give you my number," Sam said as he pulled out his phone, Reid handing him his phone. "There you go. Now you have my number and I have yours." 

"Ahem," Dean said, ushering Sam aside. 

"What?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but this was an actual person," Dean whispered. "What the hell?"

"Who cares?" Sam asked. "We still caught the unsub."

"Bad guy," Dean corrected. 

"Who cares what term I used?" Sam said. 

"You really gonna be staying in contact with this guy? I don't trust him," Dean whispered, glancing at Reid. 

"So what if I am? I'll keep him out of the loop. Okay?" Sam sassed. "Where are Cas and Jack by the way?"

"They went out for ice cream," Dean said, Sam getting a confused look. "Jack saw an ice cream commercial and wanted to know what ice cream was. So Cas took him to some all night shop. And stop avoiding the conversation. Are you gonna stay in contact with this guy?"

"Yes," Sam said with a glare.


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday morning - a few months later 

"Hey," Sam said as he came down the stairs into the bunker wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

"Hello," Jack said from the library. 

"Since when have you been up?" Sam asked as he came over. "Usually I'm the one awake now, besides Cas because he doesn't sleep." 

"I haven't been awake that long. I'm trying to find us a case," Jack said with a smile. 

"We've been working cases nonstop, let's take a break," Dean complained as he came over, Cas following him. 

"I agree with Dean," Sam said, everyone freezing. 

"You? Agree with me? About taking a break from hunting?" Dean asked. 

"Are you feeling alright, Sam?" Castiel asked. 

"I'm fine," Sam said. 

"It's all that running. It's messing with his head," Dean said, Sam glaring at him. 

"Exercise is healthy for you," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "You're as bad as Reid, honestly."

"Still hanging out with the boyfriend?" Dean asked. 

"We're not together," Sam said with a glare. 

"Oh really? Could've fooled me," Dean joked. 

"You and Cas could've fooled me too," Sam sassed with a glare, Dean choking on the beer he was drinking.

Sam pushed past Dean and went into his room, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"You should know when to stop," Castiel said. 

"What? I was just joking," Dean said. 

"Obviously Sam didn't find it funny," Castiel said with a glare. 

Dean rubbed his eyes before heading towards Sam's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door. 

"What?" Sam asked from inside, not opening the door. 

"Sammy. Hey. Can I come in?" Dean asked, Sam unlocking the door. "Hey. What's going on? Talk to me."

"Nothing," Sam said as he crawled back on the bed. 

"You're getting depressed again, aren't you?" Dean asked, Sam nodding slightly. 

"I hate this, Dean," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. "I hate feeling like this."

"Is something going on?" Dean asked with a concerned tone as he closed the door. 

"No. Nothings going on. That's what so irritating," Sam said with a glare. "I wish I had a reason to be depressed but...I don't."

"Sammy. You have depression. Sometimes there's not gonna be a reason," Dean said sadly. 

"I even went for a walk because that usually helps me but it didn't," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before hearing his phone ring. "I just wanna be better, Dean."

Sam grabbed his phone and ignored it, putting it back on the nightstand. 

"Who's that?" Dean asked. 

"Don't-" Sam started as Dean grabbed the phone. 

"Reid? Really? You're gonna ignore him? Answer the damn phone," Dean said. "It'll make you feel better."

Sam glared at him before answering, Dean leaving the bedroom. 

"Hey," Sam said tiredly. 

"Is everything okay?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. "Usually you're quicker to answer the phone. And don't sound tired."

"I'm just...my depression has been kicking in the past few days, that's all," Sam said. 

"Oh. You should try sunlight. That helps," Reid said. 

"I tried that. It didn't work," Sam said. 

"I can text you a list of foods that help with depression if you want."

"Sure," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks." 

"No problem. I have to go but I'll text you that list," Reid said. "Feel better."

"I'll try. Bye," Sam said before hanging up and tossing the phone aside.


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday afternoon 

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel asked, seeing Dean tapping his leg quickly on the floor. 

"Fine," Dean said, staring at the floor. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone as he walked over to him. 

"I've just been anxious lately, that's all," Dean said, Cas grabbing his hands. 

"Is something going through your head right now that's stressing you out? You tend to stress out a lot," Castiel said blankly. 

"Nope. Nothing," Dean said. 

"How long have you been like this?" Castiel asked. 

"A few days. Ever since we checked out that storage room actually," Dean said. 

"What storage room?" Castiel asked. 

"Oh. Right. You and Jack went out on a hunt when that happened. Sammy and I found some weird room and ended up checking it out." 

"Can you show me?" Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded and got up, Cas following him into the hallway. They walked through the hall and into a room, Dean opening the door and the room being empty. 

"I don't understand," Castiel said. "Why is it empty?" 

"Hell if I know," Dean said. "The only thing in this room was this."

Dean walked over and grabbed the wooden box before opening it. 

"Sand?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding. "Did Sam do research to figure out an answer? He tends to do that a lot." 

"No. He...He got depressed that day, actually," Dean said with a weird tone. "Why would he get depressed and me get anxious after going in this room?"

"Maybe it has something to do with this sand," Castiel said. 

"Let's get out of here," Dean said as he put the box back on the floor and walked towards the door. 

"Dean," Castiel said as he looked at weird symbols now on the floor around the box. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked. 

"The Men of Letters must have put warding," Castiel said. "To protect the box maybe."

"Or to protect us from the box," Dean said. "We need to figure out what the hell is with this box."

"I agree," Castiel said as they walked towards the door again. 

"Cas! Dean!" Jack yelled from another part of the bunker. 

"Jack!" Dean yelled as they followed the sounds of the yelling. 

"I can't heal him," Jack said anxiously as they came into the room, Sam unconscious and his arms covered in blood. 

"Cas," Dean said anxiously as Cas healed him, Sam waking up gasping for air and Dean sighing. "What the hell, Sam?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked tiredly before looking at his arms, seeing the blood. "What..."

"You don't know what happened?" Castiel asked, Sam shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday evening 

"Guys. I'm fine," Sam said from the bed, tiredly tugging at the restraints. 

"Sammy. You tried to kill yourself!" Dean said anxiously as he paced back and forth around the room. "You're not getting untied until we figure out what's going on."

"Dean. You should try to calm down a little bit. You reek of anxiety," Castiel said as he saw Dean getting more and more anxious. 

"What's anxiety?" Jack asked from the stairs. 

"That smell coming from Dean is anxiety," Castiel said with a glare. "Dean. Please, just relax. Sit down on the bed."

"No!" Dean said anxiously, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. "No! I'm fine!"

"Dean-"

"Cas. I'm fine," Dean said, his eyes watering as he continued pacing. "I'm good. Worry about Sam."

Castiel glared at Dean before walking over and touching his forehead, knocking him out. 

"Dumbass," Castiel said as he picked up Dean and dragged him to the bed, Jack helping. 

"Guys. Come on. I'm fine," Sam said tiredly. 

"No. You're not," Castiel said as they tied Dean to the bed. "Neither of you are fine. Neither of you are okay. We called Bobby and he should be here anytime soon."

"What do we do now?" Jack asked. 

"I will begin looking into why that box of sand is in the bunker," Castiel said. "Can you keep an eye on them? And tell me if anything happens."

"Yeah," Jack said. "What if they try to get out of the restraints though?"

"Make sure they don't," Castiel said. 

"How?" Jack asked. 

"Use your imagination," Castiel said before hearing someone from down the hall. "Bobby?"

"Cas? Where are you? This place is like a freakin maze."

"Follow my voice," Castiel said before Bobby opened the door. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No. I don't like to leave my house," Bobby said blankly before noticing Sam and Dean tied to the beds. "Do I even wanna know?" 

"Sam tried to kill himself and Dean is too anxious to function right now," Castiel said blankly. 

"Bobby. Tell them I'm fine," Sam said tiredly. 

"You tried to...boy! What were you thinking? You stupid son of a bitch!" Bobby said with a glare, Jack backing away from Bobby. 

"I don't even remember trying," Sam said tiredly as he looked at the ceiling. "I was just in my room and then...I woke up and everyone was staring at me...and Dean was yelling at me. I'm sorry."

"Why are his eyes white?" Jack asked as he looked at Sam's eyes, seeing them glazed over white. 

"We need to figure out what the hell is going on and fast," Bobby said.


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday evening 

"Jack," Dean said anxiously from the bed. "Untie me. Now. Come on. Come on. Please. Get me out of here. Untie me, man. Come on." 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wish I could. I wish I could untie you. I wish I could. We're working on a way to fix this and you'll be back to normal," Jack said sadly before Cas and Bobby came back into the room. "Did you find something to help fix them? Please tell me you did." 

"Yes. We found information regarding the sand. The sand wasn't just normal sand. It was...how do I put this in simple terms?" Castiel said. "There's a creature called the Sandman."

"I saw a movie with him in it," Jack said with a smile. "He was so nice. And he made little kids' nightmares turn into dreams. He seems nice." 

"He ain't nice," Bobby said blankly. "Apparently the Men of Letters killed him but he turned into a pile of sand. And they put the sand in the box and locked it in that room."

"So how do we get Sam and Dean back?" Jack asked as he looked at Sam and Dean on the beds. 

"You have to enter their minds and then like jolt them out of this trance," Bobby said. 

"But the problem is that I can only enter one mind at a time," Castiel said. 

"There's a spell to enter minds," Jack said, Cas and Bobby looking at him weirdly. "I found it in the library when I was reading."

"Well go find it again, ya idjit," Bobby said before Jack quickly left. 

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean and sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"You think they'll be okay?" Bobby asked Castiel. 

"I hope so," Castiel said, staring at Dean. 

"You two confess your feelings for each other yet?" Bobby asked as he leaned against the wall. 

"No," Castiel said. 

"Now might be the time," Bobby said. "Look. I don't wanna think about this but...this creature is killing them. We need to get them back. But if we don't...I don't want you going the rest of your life regretting not sayin something." 

"See," Jack said as he came into the infirmary again holding a book. 

"Damn, kid. Nice work," Bobby said. "This spell could work."

"So I will enter Dean's mind, and Jack will enter Sam's mind," Castiel said. 

"What?! No! Get away!" Dean yelled anxiously as he struggled against the leather restraints. 

"We don't got a lot of time. Let's get working on that spell," Bobby said.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday evening 

"Get away!" Dean yelled anxiously as Castiel walked closer to him. "Go away! Get away! Get back!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked tiredly as he looked at Jack. 

"You two idjits ready?" Bobby asked, Castiel and Jack nodding. "Then save my boys."

Castiel nodded and put his hand on Dean's forehead, his eyes glowing blue at the same time Jack drank the potion to enter Sam's mind. 

"What the..." Castiel said to himself as he looked around, seeing he was in a forest. "Interesting."

Castiel looked around again before hearing footsteps coming towards him quickly. He turned around and crashed into someone, then both falling on the ground. 

"Cas?" Dean asked anxiously. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Are you alright?"

"We gotta get out of here," Dean said anxiously as he grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him through the forest. 

"Dean. Dean. Slow down," Castiel said. 

"No. No. No. No. No. No. He's coming. We gotta run," Dean said anxiously as he went to run away but got his arm grabbed by Cas. "What are you doing?! We gotta run! We gotta get out of here! He's coming."

"Who is coming, Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"My dad," Dean said anxiously. 

"Dean. Your father is dead. This is a figment of your imagination," Castiel said. "Snap out of it! This isn't real. This is all in your head. The creature, the Sandman, he is making you see something that would make your anxiety go to these extreme levels and that's your father. You need to snap out of it! Wake up!"

"No. No. No. He's gonna hurt me again. He's gonna hurt Sammy again. I can't let that happen," Dean said anxiously, his eyes watering. 

"Dean. Fight back then," Castiel said as he handed him his angel blade. "Fight back against your father. Fight back against all of this."

"No. No. I can't," Dean said anxiously. 

"Oh my, you're so annoying sometimes," Castiel said with a glare. "What part of fight back can't you comprehend?"

"I can't do it! I'm not strong enough to fight him. I got my ass kicked as a kid. It's why Sam and I moved in with Bobby when we were teenagers. Bobby's the one who got us out of there. Not me," Dean said anxiously. "I never killed my dad. Bobby's the one who protected us against my dad and he's the one who killed him." 

"Dean, your father was never John. Bobby was," Castiel said, sighing. "I see the way he cares about you and Sam. That's how a father should treat you."

"I can't," Dean said anxiously. 

"You annoy me to pieces, Dean," Castiel said with a glare before kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday night 

"How's dumbass one and dumbass two doing?" Bobby asked as he drank the beer bottle in his hand. 

"I assume you're talking about Sam and Dean," Castiel said. "Sam is sleeping right now. He looks exhausted. And Dean is...he's drinking. I think he's in shock."

"I don't blame him. After the crap he probably went through in his head," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I think he's more in shock at the fact that I kissed him," Castiel said, Bobby choking on his beer. 

"Finally," Bobby said. 

"I needed a way to...jolt Dean out of his head and wake him up. And to ease his anxiety. And I figured a distraction would be the best route to go," Castiel explained. 

"I don't understand. What does kissing have to do with it?" Jack asked. "I thought you and Dean were already together."

Bobby hid his smile while Castiel glared at him. 

"What? I did," Jack defended. "I watch a lot of moves and the couples in the movies act a lot like you and Dean do. I just assumed you two were together. Dean gave me the talk a few weeks ago too."

"Sometimes I forget he's not even two years old," Bobby said blankly before drinking more of the beer bottle. 

"Actually, I'm not even a year old," Jack said. 

"You're giving me a headache," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Why did you kiss Dean if you're not together?" Jack asked Castiel. 

"Because he was being a dumbass," Castiel said blankly. 

"Yeah. Trust me. I know what he's like," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Cas," Dean said from the doorway. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course," Castiel said as he followed Dean through the hallway. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. But..."

"What is it?" Castiel asked with a confused tone. 

"You kissed me," Dean said. 

"Alright," Castiel said blankly. "And your point is what exactly?"

"My point? I..." Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I just need a minute. Everything's going so fast right now."

"So you don't feel the same way?" Castiel asked with a confused tone. 

"No. Yes. Huh?" Dean asked, completely confused. "Okay. Let me start over. I feel the same way."

"Okay then," Castiel said. "Are we done now? Can I go back to talking with Bobby about how much of a dumbass you are?" 

"How are you so fine with this?!" Dean asked. 

"Because I didn't grow up with a homophobic and abusive father," Castiel said blankly. "And I am an angel." 

"Okay. Okay," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I just...I need time."

"Then take that time, Dean. You were brainwashed for years into believing what you are is wrong," Castiel said. "You're not going to just break that in an hour. Take all the time you need. And I'll be here if you need anything." 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course. I'm always here for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning

"Couldn't our few day vacation be a few weeks?" Emily asked as she came into the office. "Or a few months? Or a few years?"

"I know what you mean," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes. "I was enjoying spending a few days at the beach."

"What did you do, JJ? For the two days of vacation that we had," Emily said. 

"I sent Henry to my parents house and I got two days of quietness and relaxation in an empty house. I enjoyed it," JJ said with a smile. 

"Damn. Couldn't you have invited me over?"

"Emily, the last time I invited you over, you drank all my wine and ate all the donuts in the house," JJ said, Derek laughing. "I'd love to have invited you over for some us time but I needed quiet."

"Talking about the two days off we got?" Garcia asked as she came over. 

"Yeah. And what did you do, Babygirl?" Derek asked. 

"I had a movie marathon and played video games," Garcia said before glancing at Reid's desk. "Where's doctor genius?" 

"No clue. He didn't come in yet," Derek said. 

"Who didn't come in?" Hotch asked as he walked over with Rossi. 

"Reid," Derek said. 

"He's usually on time," Hotch said. 

"I have your backs my fine furry friends. Give me a moment," Garcia said before leaving, them following her. 

"Remind me to have her drug tested," Hotch said quietly. 

"Okay. Let's find doctor bisexual disaster," Garcia said as she sat at her computer and started typing. 

"Bisexual disaster?" Rossi asked. 

"He ain't wrong," Derek said. "Every so often I catch him texting agent Plant, from that case we worked on a few months ago with the missing people."

"He's still doing that? I knew he had a crush," Emily said. "He needs to admit his feelings." 

"Got it. His phone is in...Las Vegas," Garcia said. "I'm narrowing down an address now."

"I'll call him. He probably went to see his mom," Derek said as he pulled out his phone and called Reid, waiting for the ringing to stop. 

"Did Reid answer yet?" JJ asked, Derek shaking his head. "That's weird. He always answers."

"JJ. Do we have any cases to work on?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. Unfortunately," JJ said. "Why?"

"I was thinking that a few of us could go check on Reid while the rest of the team works on the case."

"I'll go check on Reid," Derek said. "Everyone else can work the case."

"I'll be your backup from here, Hot Stuff," Garcia said, grabbing Derek's hand. 

"Thanks, Mama," Derek said. 

"Good luck," Hotch said, Derek nodding.


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday afternoon 

"So Reid's still checked into that hotel," Garcia said over the phone as Derek pulled up to the hotel. 

"What room is he in?"

"221," Garcia said. 

"Thanks, Sweetness. I'm gonna go figure out what's going on," Derek said before hanging up. 

Derek sighed and got out of the car before heading inside. 

"What can I do for you?" The guy at the front desk asked. 

"FBI. I need to get into room 221," Derek said, holding up his badge. 

"Okay," he said as he grabbed the master key and led Derek down the hallway. "Is something going on?"

"I don't know yet," Derek said. 

"Alright. Here you go," he said before unlocking the door and opening it a crack. 

"Thanks," Derek said before heading inside while the guy left. "Reid? You in here, man? Come on. Where you at?"

Derek pulled out his phone and called him, looking around the room when he heard a phone ringing. He looked around and kneeled on the floor to reach under the bed. He pulled out the phone and hung up. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked himself before calling Garcia. 

"Did you find Reid?" Garcia asked. 

"No. I found his phone. And it was under the bed," Derek said. "He never goes anywhere without his phone. And his bag is still packed and here."

"I'm gonna hack into the security cameras and figure out where he went," Garcia said. "Hold on."

"Thanks, Mama," Derek said before sitting on the bed. 

Derek stared at the phone and gained a weird expression. 

"Hey, Sweetness?" Derek asked, staring at the phone. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know his password?" Derek asked. 

"Nope. Sorry. What do you need from the phone though?"

"I wanna see who he called over his vacation," Derek said. 

"Oh Honey, I can get that in my sleep," Garcia said before Derek heard loud typing on the other end. "Got it. Woah."

"Woah? What woah? Is that a good woah?" Derek asked. 

"He's been texting and calling agent Plant a lot," Garcia said with a smile. "Aw, that's cute. His name in the phone is Sam, not agent Plant. They called Thursday. And texted. And also Friday." 

"Maybe agent Plant knows where he is," Derek said. "Send me his number."

"Already done," Garcia said. "You're gonna find Reid, right?"

"Let's hope," Derek said before hanging up. 

Derek called Sam, rubbing his eyes as he listened to the ringing echoing through his head. 

"Agent Plant," Sam said. 

"Agent Plant. It's me, FBI agent Derek Morgan. We worked a case a few months ago with the missing people," Derek said. 

"Yeah. I remember that. What's going on?" Sam asked. "How can I help you?" 

"Have you been in contact with Reid lately?" Derek asked. 

"Um...only pretty much every day," Sam said with a smile. 

"Did he mention anywhere he went? We can't seem to find him," Derek said. "And his phone is in his hotel room, and his bag too but he isn't." 

"He said something about seeing his mom," Sam said. "But that was Thursday."

"What about Friday?"

"He said he wasn't feeling that great so he just stayed in his hotel room on Friday," Sam said. 

"Thanks," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Need help finding him? I can get there pretty quickly," Sam said. 

"Yeah. That'd be great," Derek said.


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday afternoon 

"That was pretty fast. Almost...supernatural," Derek said as Sam walked into the room. 

"Yeah. I had a fast ride," Sam said, Jack also walking into the room. "I think you remember agent DeVille."

"Yeah. The one Reid called Satan," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry about him. He's...He's Reid."

"It's okay," Jack said with a smile. "People confuse me and my father all the time." 

"Okay then," Sam said awkwardly, stopping Jack from talking. "What's going on? Where's Reid?"

"We're trying to figure that out. So I started making a timeline of Reid's days," Derek said. "So Thursday he went to see his mom, and Friday he stayed here. Garcia is getting security camera footage so we can track Reid. But she's having a little bit of difficulty so it's taking a while."

"Can we track Reid somehow?" Jack asked. 

"His phone was left here," Derek said. 

"What about his fitness watch?" Sam asked, Derek gaining a confused look. "I got him a fitness watch because he's..."

"Not athletic at all?" Derek said, Sam nodding. 

"And he just uses it for his heart rate but you can still track it. I think I can actually. Give me a sec," Sam said as he pulled out his phone, it immediately ringing. "Oh crap. Here we go."

Sam answered the phone and walked to the other side of the motel room, Jack following and listening. 

"Hello?" Sam asked. 

"Where the hell are you?!" Dean yelled, Jack flinching. "I go to see how you're feeling and you're gone. I go to ask Jack where you are, he's gone too. What the hell?!"

"Stop yelling at me. I'm fine. I'm with Jack," Sam said. 

"Where?" Dean asked with a glare. 

"We're in Las Vegas," Jack said, Sam glaring at him.

"You're what?!" Dean asked with an even more intense glare. "You went to Vegas...without me?!"

"Chill out," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Reids missing. Jack and I are trying to find him, with help from a friend of his."

"That's still no excuse to go to Vegas without me," Dean said. 

"Actually it is because I didn't feel like getting yelled at by you for leaving. So goodbye. I'll call you later," Sam said before hanging up. "Honestly, he gives me the worst headaches. Sorry about that, Derek."

"Who was that?" Derek asked with a smile. 

"My dad," Jack said quickly, trying to think of something. 

"Anyway, let me get back to finding Reid," Sam said as he looked at his phone. 

"You're anxious. I can smell it," Jack said, Derek gaining a confused look. 

"I got a location," Sam said.


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday afternoon

"A creepy ass abandoned warehouse? Awesome," Derek said sarcastically as he got out of the car, Sam and Jack doing the same. "Got your gun?"

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"I don't have a gun," Jack said. 

"Why not?" Derek asked. "Did you fail your firearms qualification test?"

"Yes," Jack said slowly with a confused look, trying to think of something. 

"Reid used to be like that," Derek said. "He actually passed his last one, surprisingly. He said he had a little help. I'm guessing that help was you."

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. "He can't shoot...at all. I thought I've seen terrible shooters but Reid takes the cake."

"I want cake," Jack said. 

"Cake is bad for you," Sam said before they walked into the warehouse. 

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked, Sam and Derek ushering him to be quiet. 

"Hear what?" Derek whispered. 

"The mumbling," Jack said, Derek shaking his head. "It's this way."

Jack walked to another part of the warehouse while Sam and Derek followed. 

"I got a bad feeling about this," Derek said as he adjusted the grip he had on his gun. 

"Me too," Sam said. 

"Sam," Jack said before they walked into a room, seeing a few people scattered around and unconscious, all tied to chairs. 

"What the hell?" Derek asked as he looked around before running over to someone. 

"Jack," Sam said as he ran over to him. "It's a djinn I think."

"Oh. How do we kill a djinn?" Jack asked as they started to untie someone. 

"A silver knife dipped in lamb's blood," Sam said. 

"Do we have a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood?" Jack asked. 

"No, we do not have a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood," Sam said awkwardly before seeing Reid. "You gotta find it and kill it."

"I can barely use my powers. I only now know how to teleport and that's how we got here. It's taken me months to figure that out," Jack said. 

"Jack. Listen. You gotta do this. Because if Derek sees this thing and shoots it, it won't go down," Sam said. "I trust you to not lose control. It'll be fine."

Jack nodded before heading to a different part of the warehouse, Sam handing him his spare gun in case Derek asked. He went over to Reid and sighed. 

"Yeah. This is FBI agent Derek Morgan. I need backup and an ambulance at...2001 Privet Drive," Derek said into his phone. 

"Hey. Come on. Wake up," Sam said anxiously as he untied Reid. 

"He alive?" Derek asked as he untied another person. 

"Yeah. Barely. He's lost a lot of blood though," Sam said before getting startled by a loud noise from the other room.


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday evening 

"I'm okay, Derek," Reid said tiredly as he lied in the hospital bed. 

"Dumbass. Sit your ass down on that bed. You're not going anywhere," Derek said. "You lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" Reid asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Why don't you tell me that?" Derek asked. "Start from Friday." 

"I went back to my hotel room because I wasn't feeling well. I think it's because I saw my mom," Reid said. "And stress can make you not feel that well. I'm worried about her. And I think I fell asleep or something. And then I woke up...there."

"Garcia got the security camera footage and saw someone took you," Derek said. "Luckily, agent DeVille took care of him."

"Where's Sam?" Reid asked, Derek smirking. 

"He was back the scene. He'll be here soon," Derek said. 

"I was dreaming about him," Reid said weirdly. 

"Keep the dream PG," Derek said with a smirk. 

"We had a dog," Reid said weirdly, Derek laughing. "I'm serious, Derek. We had a dog. And...we lived in an apartment. I think we were dating."

"Looks like someone needs to confess his feelings," Derek said with a smirk. 

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Reid asked. 

"If he doesn't then you know. You can't stress yourself out. There's still gonna be a 50/50 chance he feels the same way. I like those odds, you should too," Derek said. 

"I'll say something later. I'm too tired," Reid said, Derek laughing before hearing his phone go off. 

"Hey, Mama. What's up?" Derek asked. 

"Is Reid okay?" Garcia asked. 

"He's right here," Derek said as he put Garcia on speaker. 

"I'm okay, Garcia. I lost a lot of blood but I'll get it back. I just need to rest and relax," Reid said. "And stay hydrated." 

"Is agent Plant there?" Garcia asked. 

"No," Reid said, Derek laughing at Reid's flustered face. 

"Why?" Derek asked. 

"I need to ask him a question," Garcia said. "And I could have called him but I wanted to check on Reid first."

"Hey," Sam said from the doorway with a smile, Reid smiling. 

"Ah. Agent. I have a question," Garcia said, Sam smiling and heading over. 

"What's the question?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Take me off speaker," Garcia said. 

"Ooh. You in trouble now," Derek said with a smile before handing Sam the phone. 

"You're off speaker. What's up?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall. 

"You're like X-files, right?" Garcia asked. 

"Excuse me?" Sam asked with a confused tone. 

"Any case you've worked on has been...weird. Like X-files, Men in Black type weird. You're like X-files, aren't you?" Garcia asked. 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Sam said, trying to think of a response. 

"I knew it! Aliens exist, don't they?" Garcia asked with a smile.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, Garcia," Sam said.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday night 

"How's Reid doing?" Hotch asked from over the phone. 

"He lost a lot of blood but the doctors say he'll be fine," Derek said, glancing inside at Sam and Reid. "He's gonna stay here overnight and then they'll see how he is in the morning. And then we'll head back home if he's good."

"We need to get Reid's brain for a minute for our case," Emily said. 

"Alright. Hold on," Derek said before heading inside. "Genius, phone call."

"Who is it?" Reid asked. 

"The team," Derek said as he handed him the phone. 

"Hey, Reid. How are you feeling?" JJ asked. 

"I'm tired," Reid said. "But I should be fine. They're keeping me here overnight just to be sure." 

"We need to pick your brain," Emily said. "Got a minute?" 

"Plant. A word," Derek said, Sam getting up and following Derek into the hallway. 

"What's up?" Sam asked. 

"You're good for Reid, you can see that, right?" Derek asked, Sam looking inside and seeing Reid on the phone and rambling. 

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. "He seems...happy around me. I'm guessing he isn't happy a lot."

"He's been through a lot in his life," Derek said. "I just need to know if I'm gonna have to bury your body if you break his heart."

"You can try," Sam said with a smile. 

"He likes you," Derek said. 

"I know," Sam said, Derek stopping. "I'm not an idiot. Come on. He gets flustered around me. Holds my hand. And is genuinely happy when he's talking to me."

"You feel the same way?" Derek asked before hearing a phone ringing. 

"One sec. It's agent DeVille," Sam said as he answered it, Derek heading inside. "What's up?"

"The ceiling?" Jack said with a confused tone. "And then the sky. And then-"

"Why did you call me is what I mean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh. I wanted to let you know that Dean keeps calling me so he's probably going to call you too," Jack said. "I'm just letting it ring because he seemed mad last time you talked to him."

"Thanks for the warning," Sam said. "But you can answer he phone. It's fine."

"No thank you," Jack said. "I don't want to. I don't like yelling."

"Okay," Sam said with a smile. "I'll be back to the motel room in a little bit."

"How long is a little bit?" Jack asked. 

"I'll text you when I'm leaving the hospital," Sam said. 

"Okay," Jack said, nodding. 

Sam hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. 

"So?" Derek said, leaning against the doorframe. 

"So what?" Sam asked. 

"You gonna answer my question or avoid it?" Derek asked. 

"Yes. I like him. Happy?" Sam said with a glare, Derek smirking. "You're as bad as my brother."

"Hey, genius, he likes you too," Derek said into the room, Sam smiling and Reid frozen.


	23. Chapter 23

Wednesday morning - a few months later

"Finally, two weeks off of work," Emily said. 

"What are you doing for our time off around the holidays?" Derek asked. 

"Spending it with JJ," Emily said. 

"Ooh. Have fun," Derek said with a smirk. 

"We will," Emily said with a smile. 

"I don't get it," Reid said. "Why are you both smirking?" 

"Did no one give him the talk?" Derek asked, Hotch smiling as he walked past. 

"Goodbye. Arrivederci. Don't call me at all. Ever," Rossi said before quickly leaving. 

"He was in a hurry," Derek said. 

"Probably working on wife number four," Emily said, Derek laughing. "Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine has a lake house and he's letting me stay there for the time being," Derek said. 

"You inviting a girl over?" Emily asked. 

"Hell yeah," Derek said before turning to Reid. "What's genius doing for the holidays?"

"Are you gonna visit your mom?" Emily asked. 

"I guess," Reid said, staring at his phone. 

"Earth to Reid. What's going on?" Derek said, snapping his fingers. 

"Nothing," Reid said before Derek grabbed his phone. "Hey. Give it back."

"Are you typing a paragraph in your notes to Sam?" Derek asked. 

"Yes," Reid said. "Give it back." 

"Aw. You wanna spend the holidays with him. Ain't that sweet?" Derek said with a smirk. 

"He'll probably say no anyway," Reid said as he grabbed his phone back. 

"Why would he say no?" Emily asked. 

"I've never been to his house. After we started dating, he's always been over at my apartment. Even when I have a few days to spare, he doesn't give me an address," Reid said. 

"Lucky for you, we have someone who can find that address for you," Derek said as he grabbed Reid's hand and brought him into another room. 

"Hey, Hot Stuff," Garcia said.

"Hey, Ms. Thing. Listen. We gotta find Sam's address. Can you help?" Derek said. 

"I can find it before you can say sweetness," Garcia said as she turned back around in her chair and started typing. 

"Really. It's not necessary," Reid said. "It's fine. I don't need to know."

"You like him. And you want to spend Christmas with him. That's normal. And we shall help," Garcia said with a smile. 

"Yeah, Reid. Don't beat yourself up. It's fine. Garcia is happy to stalk him," Derek said. 

"I have been actually," Garcia said, Reid and Derek frozen. "Not for the reason you think though."

"What's the reason to stalk my boyfriend?" Reid asked. 

"Ooh. Someone used the b word," Garcia said with a smile, Derek laughing. 

"I never said the word bitch," Reid said with a confused tone, Derek laughing. 

"Okay so there's no address in his file which is weird but I guess that's normal for someone like him," Garcia said. 

"Someone like him?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. In the X-files," Garcia said with a smile, Reid and Derek getting a confused look. "And I tracked his phone but only to a 20 mile radius."

"Can't you further it down more?" Derek asked. 

"I don't think so," Garcia said. 

"Let's go find him," Derek said. 

"I wouldn't want to bother you, especially since you have plans," Reid said as he looked at the floor. 

"Listen, I am happy to be your wingman. That is the best Christmas gift I could ask for. And besides, I'm amused by you getting flustered every time I mention his name," Derek said with a smirk, Reid's face getting red.

"I have no plans so finding the boyfriend is something I shall help with," Garcia said with a smile. 

"Go get em, Tiger," Derek said with a smirk as he dragged Reid out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Wednesday afternoon 

"Derek. Really, this isn't necessary," Reid said. "I can just ask him to spend Christmas together. Look, I'll do it right now."

"My man," Derek said with a smirk as he pulled the car over, Reid typing on his phone. 

Reid stared at the phone, Derek getting a confused look. 

"Something wrong, Reid?" Derek asked. 

"He usually responds quickly," Reid said. "I actually did the math out and got the average time he takes to respond to texts and-"

"I'll take your word for it," Derek said. "Maybe he's working a case. Or maybe he's in the shower. Or cooking. Or reading. I remember you saying he reads a lot of books like you do."

"But his phones always on," Reid said with a weird tone. 

"Reid. Chill," Derek said. "It hasn't even been a minute. And it's the holiday season too so he's probably busy."

"Probably," Reid said before hearing Derek's phone ringing. 

"Hey, Sugar. What's happening?" Derek asked with a smile. 

"So I actually got a location for the boyfriend," Garcia said. "It looks like he's driving." 

"See, Reid? He's driving. It's fine," Derek said. 

"Where's he driving too?" Reid asked. 

"It looks like a store on the corner of...Main and Fifth," Garcia said. 

"Hey. We're right around the corner," Derek said as he started the car again and drove into a parking lot. 

"The car is pulling into the parking lot now," Garcia said. 

"I see him," Derek said, Reid looking around and seeing the impala. "I still love that car."

"Sammy. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked as he saw Sam get out of the impala. 

"Getting out of the car," Sam said weirdly. 

"You're blind!" Dean yelled. 

"That doesn't mean I can't stand," Sam said blankly with a glare. 

"That case went so badly," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "You're blind. We killed that thing but almost didn't make it. It made you blind." 

"And you're worried about getting beer?" Sam asked blankly. 

"Beer is important," Dean said with a glare. 

"Then stop worrying about me. I'm fine. It's just blindness. It's not that big of a deal. Cas or Jack can heal me. It'll be fine," Sam said. 

"I'll be like two minutes and then they're gonna heal you," Dean said before leaving to go to the store. 

"Sam's blind?" Reid asked from the car, half frozen. "How..."

"Ask him, genius with a 187 IQ," Derek said before nudging Reid, who got out of the car. 

Reid hesitantly walked over to Sam, who was leaning against the impala. 

"Sam?" Reid asked. 

"Hello?" Sam asked with a confused tone. 

"Oh. Right. It's me. Reid."

"Prove it," Sam said weirdly as he looked around. 

"Um...I have an IQ of 187. I read faster than you which annoys you even though I've told you that I can teach you how to read as fast as I can. You taught me how to shoot. And when you were teaching me how to fight you ended up punching me in the face-" Reid rambled. 

"Reid? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. 

"I wanted to see you," Reid said. 

"Well you're gonna have to see for the both of us," Sam said, Reid smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday afternoon 

"Can someone just heal me?" Sam asked blankly. 

"Why is he here?" Dean asked with a glare, referring to Reid. "This is the bunker."

"How many people have been in the bunker exactly that you brought here?" Sam asked with a glare. "Stop complaining."

"Sam. This might sting a little," Castiel said before walking over to Sam and touching his forehead. 

"Bright. Bright. Bright. Lights are bright," Sam said, rubbing his eyes and Reid smiling. 

"You all good?" Dean asked anxiously, Cas grabbing his hand to calm him down. 

"I'm good. Just not used to seeing," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Dean and I will leave you two alone now," Castiel said before aggressively dragging Dean out of the room. 

"So? Got any questions? Usually people have questions," Sam said awkwardly, still rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm so confused," Reid said. 

"Dean is my brother. Cas, the guy who healed me, is an angel. Lucifer's kid is somewhere around here, probably watching Star Wars in his room. And we live here," Sam said. 

"But this isn't possible," Reid said. "A lot of what you said isn't possible-"

"Reid. Stop listening to the logic side of your brain. You just saw someone heal my blindness," Sam said, looking at Reid now. "See? I'm fine. I'm good. I'm seeing."

"I need a minute to process this. More than a minute actually," Reid said. 

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. Where's Derek by the way?" Sam asked. "You mentioned he was with you."

"He went to the hotel we booked," Reid said. 

"Why did you come here? How did you even find me?" Sam asked. 

"Garcia found you," Reid said. 

"Not surprised," Sam said blankly. "Why are you here, Reid?"

"I wanted...to...spend Christmas...with you," Reid said slowly. 

"Well you could have just said that," Sam said blankly, Reid smiling. "Did you think I would have said no?"

"Yes, actually," Reid sassed, Sam smiling. 

"Relax. It's fine. I would have said yes. Trust me. I probably wouldn't have brought you here though because this is...way too fast," Sam said, looking around the bunker. 

"I should let Derek know that everything's okay," Reid said awkwardly before grabbing his phone. 

"Before you decide you're staying, you're gonna have to realize that my brother is himself so it's gonna be loud," Sam said with a smile. 

"I'm fine with it. I'll be with you," Reid said with a smile before looking back at his phone. 

Reid: Everything's good. I'm at his place now. 

Derek: So what's his place like? Garcia is wondering

Reid: Books. A lot of books. 

Derek: Go get em, Tiger


End file.
